Only Human
by Leonaiala
Summary: Screams echoed in the woods. Italy, Ireland, and Chandler were hiding in a cupboard. All huddled up together. The door swung open, and the triplets screamed at the sight before them... "What happened? That night?" "The end of my happiness forever."
1. Characters

Hey guys! So before we begin the story, I am going to show you some stuff. Like: Character sheets, trailer, and background. The trailer is above...

So, first of all. Y'all need to know that all of these characters are based off people in my life. My two sisters (https/my.w.tt/64myhmpHr3) and (https/my.w.tt/55erb1vHr3) my brother, and my friends.

So here goes.

Name: Italy Jones

Age: 11

Hogwarts House: Hufflepuff

Pets: Mila

Name: Ireland Jones

Age: 11

Hogwarts House: Slytherin

Pets: Lila

Name: Clementine Jones

Age: 20

Squib

No Pets

Name: Ethan Cooper

Age: 11

Hogwarts House: Hufflepuff

Pets: Leo

Name: Laney Devin

Age: 11

Hogwarts House: Slytherin

No Pets


	2. Goodbye

"Are you sure you have to leave?" I asked.

"Sorry, sweetie. I have to. Take care of Ireland and Chandler for me. You're in charge now." Clementine said, "Oh. And Italy? It's time now. He's ready."

I sighed and nodded, watching as she floo powdered away.

Looking around the little cabin we called home, I picked up my overnight bag, and went to St. Mungo's Hospital.

"Are you sure, Ms. Jones?" A nurse asked.

A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Yes."

The nurse nodded, and began to unhook Chandler from life support.

"Goodbye, Triplet. I love you. See you in the afterlife. "

Sobs filled the room as I sank to the floor, my body shaking.


	3. Letters

"Ms. Jones? This arrived in your room. Two of them." A nurse said.

"Thank you, Kellie." I said as I took the two letters.

What was on the front of them made my blood start pumping.

HOGWARTS

I squealed and did a happy little jiggle in my wheel chair.

Wait till I tell Italy...

I opened my letter and quickly read over it.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ireland,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

I grinned and grabbed the other parchment. On it was my supplies.

First-year students will require:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

Books

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.[2]

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

I can't wait! I'm finally going to Hogwarts!!


	4. To Hogwarts

After shopping for supplies - which took forever- Ireland and I headed for the Hogwarts Express.

I was so excited. I couldn't wait to make new friends, and to learn magic!

We quickly found a compartment on the train and sat down, locking the door behind us.

Ireland began to hum, one of our favorite songs. In fact we - Chandler, Ireland, and I - think of it as our song.

I sang the words in a quiet whisper, tears welling in my eyes. I wish Chandler were here.

(That's the song they sang.)

After the song, the Trolley Lady showed up, and we bought jelly slugs - Ireland's - and sugar quills - mine -.

Soon, we were at Hogwarts. Let the show... Begin.

I was wheeling my sister over to the big man who kept saying, "Firs' years!" Over and over, when we ran into a problem: boats.

Why did it have to be boats? Ireland can't go on a boat, she's in a wheelchair for Merlin's sake! We decided to ask the big man.

"Er... Sir?" I asked.

"Yes?" He turned to look at us and his eyes widened.

" Oh my. Hmm let's think. How 'bout y'all just ride in the carriages? Just follow that there crowd."

I nodded, and walked away.

We got to the carriages, which being pulled by strange looking horses.

"Ireland, do you see that?"

"Yeah... What do you reckon they are?"

I just shrugged, and walked to the side of the carriage.

"How do we go about getting on this big thing?" I asked. Ireland tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Well we could-"

"Need some help there?" A voice asked behind the two girls.

"Yes please." I answered.

Two ginger haired twins picked up Ireland's wheelchair, and stuck it on the carriage. I climbed up after her.

"Thank you so much..."

"I'm Fred, this here's George. Who are you?" Fred said.

"I'm Italy."

"And I'm Ireland. We're first years. As you can see we aren't exactly able to ride the boats." Ireland explained. The twins nodded.

George asked, "Are y'all twins too?"

I took a heavy breath, and shook my head. "No. Triplets."

"Where's the third?" Fred asked.

A tear slid down Ireland's pale face. " Dead."

After that, things were pretty awkward, but Fred and George tried to lighten the mood.

Next thing we new, they were being ushered to the other first years, who luckily didn't notice their late arrival.

Prof. McGonagall led the first years into the Great Hall, where a hat began to sing.

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

After the performance, everyone applauded and the sorting began.

With our last name being Jones, we were among the first to be sorted.

"Jones, Chandler."

Oh no they didn't know he was gone. McGonagall asked for him again, and then moved on.

"Jones, Ireland." Prof. McGonagall called out.

Everyone gasped as not one but two girls went on stage. And Ireland being in a wheelchair didn't go unseen.

"Which one of you is Ms. Jones?" McGonagall asked.

"Both of us, but Ireland is who you asked for."

" Ah. And where is Mister Jones? "

The Great Hall quieted so they could hear the answer.

" Dead. " Ireland whispered. McGonagall was shocked.

" Oh well. Er... I'm sorry for your loss. Let's get you sorted.

The hat was placed on Ireland's head, and he called out, "Slytherin!"

I pushed Ireland over to the table, and got back in line with the first years.

"Jones, Italy."

I walked up, and sat on the stool.

"Hmmm... Yes... Oh! Very interesting. Oh dear. Ok hold on... Yep... "

" Oh you poor kids. Better be... Hufflepuff!! "

I gasped, and looked over at Ireland. She smiled sadly, and nodded.

I went over to the Hufflepuff table.

Soon the night was over, and I went to sleep.

Although, sleep wasn't much better than being awake.

Because sleeping is when the nightmares come...


	5. Slytherin

Of course. Just fan-bloody-tastic.

I get put in the house that everyone hates. Why do they hate us?

Because we're 'evil.' Ugh.

Anyway. The hat put me in Slytherin. While Italy went to Hufflepuff. Which means I'm going to have to wheel myself... Down a staircase...

I'll be dead by tomorrow. This is impossible.

"Hello. I'm Blaise. You're... Ireland... Right?" A boy around my age said.

I turned to look at him, and immediately flinched. Beside Blaise was a boy with blonde hair that was gelled back to an extreme.

He was the exact replica of the man who caused Chandler's death.

Blaise was very confused.

"Hey... What's wrong? We aren't that scary looking are we? "

"I'm sorry. " The blonde said. "I'm sorry for what he did." Of course I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Draco, what? " Blaise asked. Draco shook his head, frowned, and walked away.

Well then...

"Yes. I'm Ireland, and no you're not scary. Just... Reliving some of the past." I said.

Blaise nodded and sat down next to me. We talked through the entire feast.

The prefect led all the Slytherin first years out the door and down the corridor. Where we met a staircase.

I looked at my wheel chair, and then st the staircase.

Blaise, noticing my dilemma, asked, "Uh, sir? We have a problem. Ireland can't go down a staircase."

"Cool. Figure it out." The prefect answers.

I blinked. Huh?

The first years all looked at me, than at the prefect. Draco came over and, with the help of Blaise, picked up my wheelchair.

I sqealed and said, "No! Put me down. Please?"

The boys ignored me, and began the slow climb downward.

After the first flight of stairs, they had to rest. Luckily, two familiar big kids came over.

"Hey, Twinie... Do you see what I see?"

"I do, Twinie. But why would there be icle first years be out and about during this hour?"

"And little Ireland with them! Why I thought she was a good kid!"

"Okay, boys. Enough with the theatrics. Can you help us get to the Slytherin common room?" I asked.

"Well, Fred? What do ya say?"

"I think we should, Georgie. Don't want our favorite Slytherin to die on the first day, do we?" Fred said.

"Right you are, Freddy." George responded.

They lifted me up, and walked to the Slytherin common room, Draco and Blaise trailing behind.

When we got there, we found a picture of Salazar Slytherin hanging on the wall.

"What's the password?"

"No need. Why are you three with the Weasels?" A boy asked.

"Hey Flint, we're just saving your First years. No need to thank us. " George said.

"We'll be going now." Fred continues.

They left, and the boy - Flint - looked at us.

"Salazar." He said. The portrait opened, and we all walked in. There, I was met with yet another obstacle: more stairs.

"Bloody hell! How many stairs does one place need?!" I shouted.

Everyone laughed, and Flint said, "Don't worry. You don't have to go up stairs. We made you a room over here."

He pointed to a small door under one of the staircases.

"Usually it's where Head boy/girl stays, but they changed it up. Now, it's your room." Flint explained.

I nodded, and went into my bedroom.

Inside, was very dark. Finding the lights, I turned them on and looked around.

I had a four poster bed, with a green bedspread. There was also a bed for Lila.

To the side was a desk filled with my stuff. Including two pictures. One of my family. The other with me Chandler and Italy two years ago. A year before Chandler ODed, and had to be put on life support.

There was also a bookshelf and a dresser.

Tye walls were speckled with silver and green dots.

In short, it was beautiful.

I went to my trunk, and opened it, pulling out my clothes. I found the bathroom, changed, and went to sleep.


End file.
